


kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. XII

by Profundus



Series: kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again and how else could it be I give you doting husband Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Guess who y'all meeting today, M/M, Omega Verse, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundus/pseuds/Profundus
Summary: Hajime has no idea how long he's slept already when the emptiness of the bed next to him leaves him in a fit of drowsy irritation.Why hasn't Tooru come back by now?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163891
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. XII

Before Hajime had turned the key in the lock, the door swung open and he found two slender arms around his neck.

"Tooru?" he asked, alarmed, but the Omega was already purring into his neck.

"Iwa-chan! _¡The extrañé!"_

It took a moment for Hajime to relax again, but then he gently embraced his husband and held him to his chest. Slowly, his eyes closed and he rested his head on Tooru's shoulder.

 _"Y yo también te extrañé, angelito,"_ he muttered exhaustedly, but with a smile. _"¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"_

"Terrible," the Omega responded and from his voice, Hajime could tell that he was pouting. "My back hurts, I'm dizzy, and Dulce was being insufferable today. Train your dog better, Iwa-chan."

He got a kiss to the forehead in response, then Hajime stepped into the foyer and pulled the belt of his bag over his head to set it down. His keys clattered into the glass bowl on the dresser nearby and he busied himself with putting his jacket and shoes away. Tooru watched, one hand on his belly, leaned against the nearby wall.

"Dulce is a good girl. You're just being a bit irritable lately," Hajime said at last when he padded into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. "Remember that you yelled at her for sleeping on the couch yesterday? She's always been allowed to sleep there until now."

"Not when I need the space," his Omega retorted and opened a cupboard to get out their bowls. "She's always spreading out across the entire couch and I hate it when I want to sleep. And she's always trying to sleep on my legs!"

Maybe it really wasn't right to tease him like that, but to see him poking fun at Tooru had always been one of Hajime's favorite pastimes. He couldn't help but snicker as he leaned his hips against the kitchen isle.

"See? Irritable. She's a Samoyed, she's supposed to sleep on top of you. That's like, one of her main jobs in this household. You always loved it before."

The Omega slammed the cupboard shut and turned around to him with flashing eyes. One of the bowls cracked dangerously when he threw it onto the marble counter before him.

"I've been constantly hot and achy for almost nine months now, I don't need a layer of dog on top of me! And why are you finding this so funny? I swear, you're unbearable sometimes, Hajime! You have no right to laugh at me like that when you have no idea how hard this is for me!"

He turned away with heaving chest to lean over the sink, but Hajime had already seen that his eyes were getting damp. Carefully, the Alpha placed his glass down and stepped over to him to wrap both arms around his middle.

"Hey. Hey princess, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed," he muttered softly and nosed along the sensitive outlines of the mating bite on Tooru's neck. "I know you're going through a lot right now."

The Omega trembled slightly in his embrace, but when the Alpha's hands slid under his belly, he was already knocking his head back against Hajime's shoulder. A whimper of pure relief spilled over his lips when Hajime carefully flexed his arms, taking the strain of carrying the extra weight of their pup off of Tooru's back for a while. They kept standing there like that, back to chest while the Alpha gently held his belly, and Tooru brought one hand up to stroke his hair.

"I'm sorry for always complaining first thing when you get home," he muttered and nuzzled his husband's cheek.

"No, I totally get it. I mean, I've only been holding him like this for a few minutes, but if I imagine I had to do it all day…"

Tooru giggled. "He's gotten big, hasn't he?"

"Big and strong. Just like his Mama," Hajime said and kissed his nape. "I'm going to let go now, okay?"

Of course the Omega whined a little and Hajime stroked his back apologetically, but then Tooru sighed and took the bowls over to the stove. Before he could even lift the lid from the pot sitting there, though, his Alpha had caught his wrist and leaned over him to kiss him gently.

"Why don't you go sit down already? I'll bring the food to the table, okay? I don't feel the need to be tended to you like you're my housemaid or something."

Usually, Tooru would protest and say that he could do it, but the exhausted appreciation in his eyes told Hajime that he wouldn't hear any objection tonight. There was little conversation while they both ate, both of them tired from yet another long day. When Hajime excused himself to shower off the sweat from his trip to the gym this afternoon, Tooru only responded with a quiet mew from the heap of blankets he'd buried himself under on the bed, and upon his return, the Alpha found him fast asleep.

Smiling fondly at the familiar, curled up figure, Hajime sat down by the edge of the mattress. He took one of the smaller pillows from the pile by the headboard and gently placed it under Tooru's belly to make him more comfortable, then he threw the towel he'd used to dry his hair across the room and crawled into bed next to his Omega.

"I hope you'll be able to sleep for a bit this time," he mumbled and wrapped one arm around Tooru's waist.

Lately, he'd woken up too often with his husband missing from their bed and room altogether, only to find him in the kitchen or living room with one hand on his belly, on his phone or reading or watching TV, exhausted but unable to sleep with Ayano being wide awake and protesting at the lack of action.

Tonight was no different. Hajime first noticed him scuffling out of their comfortable embrace, then he heard bare feet padding across the floor and a sliver of light crept in from beneath the bedroom door. He rolled onto his stomach and slowly arranged his arms under a pillow to rest his head on it. He was completely beat from work and knew exactly that there was nothing his presence would really change, so there was no shame in him trying to sleep a little. Tooru could nap all day tomorrow if he felt like it while Hajime had another hard day of training before him.

Still, he felt bad. Not necessarily because Tooru couldn't sleep, but because he was too lazy to get up and do something about it. Maybe he could make him some tea or stroke his hair and reassure him that he was there and he'd at least get his Omega to doze off for a bit… Before Hajime had finished the thought, he was back to sleep, tucked into the warm blankets that were still so saturated with Tooru's scent of warm milk and almonds, comforting and sweet.

He had no idea how long he'd slept already when the emptiness of the bed next to him left him in a fit of drowsy irritation.

Why hadn't Tooru come back by now? It felt like it'd been hours since he had left the bed. Hajime's hands dug into the still slightly warm sheets, lips forming Tooru's name without a sound. His voice was heavy with sleep, refusing to come out. Instead, he struggled free from the soft blanket cocoon he'd rolled himself up in and got out of bed.

He should be asleep. Work was exhausting. He'd be tired tomorrow. He should go back to bed.

"No. Tooru. I want Tooru," the Alpha growled to nobody in particular, wounded. Where was his Omega?

Distressed by the strange, deep and ice-cold pull in his chest, Hajime grabbed his clothes from the floor. Something was wrong. Tooru needed him and he had to be there or it would only get worse. In a flash, he was dressed, still half-drowsy from being asleep mere minutes ago, though.

An unfamiliar scent greeted him out in the corridor – a strange mixture of tangy-sweet he hadn't smelled from his mate before.

"Tooru?" he called out helplessly. "Angelito, are you okay?"

There was a light shuffle from the living room, and Hajime jumped. Maybe Tooru was up again with some Braxton Hicks, trying to walk off at least some of the pain? Maybe he'd just made a trip to the fridge for some snacks or water?

What Hajime really didn't expect upon his arrival to the living room was finding the Omega on his knees, panting sharply against into the crook of his elbows that he was resting on top of the couch, trying to steady himself. A rosy tinge was covering his cheeks, silver tears were trembling in his dark lashes like dewdrops on a spider web in the dim light from the ceiling lamp. He was wearing nothing but one of his oversized shirts, and the faint sound of something dripping to the floor came from between his legs.

"Hajime," he whimpered softly when he felt his mate close, knees spreading even wider in response to the Alpha's presence. "Hajime, I think— I think he doesn't want to wait any longer."

"Oh baby, I'm here now," Hajime whispered and crouched down beside him to place both hands on the Omega's lower back, rubbing the tense muscles that couldn't be anything but sore from the contractions. "I'm here, Tooru, I'm here. You can let go. I'll make sure you both are safe from now on."

Like he'd only needed that kind of reassurance, Tooru moaned softly and rocked his hips to ease the pressure of the deep, hot ache of labor. Hajime steadied him, helped him to stay upright and peppered his flushed face with kisses.

"Didn't think you… you'd be awake for— ahh! F-For the birth. Nhh… I… I tried to call for you, b-but… you wouldn't come," Tooru muttered faintly and sobbed when another contraction hit him.

"God, I'm so sorry, angelito", Hajime groaned and kissed his forehead. "Do you want to stay here? Should we go to your nest? Anywhere else? Do you want to go to the bed?"

He was growing frantic and it agitated Tooru even more. The Alpha was supposed to be the one in control, the one making him feel safe! With a pained mewl, he grasped his mate's arm. What fair was it that Hajime got to fuck him, spend nine months without back pains and nausea, a kicking baby and sleepless nights, and then he was the one who dared to panic when Tooru finally went into labor?

"Nest," he whimpered feverishly, hoping to find a calmer approach to this damn birth in the safe confines of the nest he'd been meticulously building for the last six months or so, "I wanna go to the nest, Hajime. And stop freaking out, it's not good for… for the— ah! For the baby!"

His eyes snapped open when the pain ebbed away but didn't return. He'd been in labor for almost an hour now and he could feel the pressure of their pup against somewhere deep in his body, but now the contractions eased up and Tooru gasped for air when the last rest of it was sucked from his lungs by force.

"Are you alright, baby?" Hajime whined, chin perched on the couch as he peered at Tooru's face with anxious concern. He wanted to help, he wanted to make it easier for his husband, but he was afraid to even touch Tooru at this point. Every time he attempted to be useful, all he did was mess up lately.

"I am about to give birth to your fucking pup while you're freaking out right next to me, how alright do you think I am?" the Omega screamed as he leaned forward on his knees and hugged his swollen belly. "Hajime, please, I need you with this!"

The contractions had almost subsided completely, the entire birth was at a standstill. Hajime carefully moved his arms around the Omega and picked him up. Within a moment, Tooru found himself in the nest, with his Alpha surprisingly calm and collected right next to him. While Tooru rolled over onto his side, panting and trying to settle comfortably, the Alpha curled around him, entire body warm and soft and so reassuring. Tooru whimpered with relief.

"I'm gonna be here for you. Just tell me if you need my help with anything."

There was a soothing purr deep within his chest that Tooru greedily drank up and as he rested his head back against Hajime's shoulder, he felt his legs falling apart gradually. The baby shifted inside him, and the sensation coaxed a soft, high-pitched whine from him. The next contraction hit deeper again, like a sudden, hot wave starting in his core.

"Hajime—"

"I'm here, Tooru, I'm here," the Alpha hummed and wrapped his arm around his husband from behind. "Just remember that your body knows exactly what it's doing. Can I get anything for you, baby?"

Tooru clawed at his thighs that were caging him in left and right, firm and protective, and closed his eyes. He was going to need his energy for this. With Hajime constantly muttering soft encouragements when his body was straining through a contraction, the Omega rested against him, tired and wishing for the pain to finally stop.

By the time the alarm clock on the shelf near the door to their nest room flashed seven in the morning, Tooru was crying. By the time it turned to nine, Hajime was getting worried. By the time it hit ten, he began to help Tooru into his clothes to take him to the hospital.

Blinding worry was eating away at him when he gently ordered Dulce to sit and be a good girl as he carried his Omega out of their apartment. He knew births could take a long time, but Tooru had been in labor since midnight and it didn't seem like his body was adjusting properly. The contractions were spaced too far apart for him to even start pushing, that much Hajime understood from how much he'd been reading up over the last few months.

Shirabu was the one who welcomed them by the door of the clinic, having already been alerted by the message Hajime had sent him earlier.

"How long has he been having contractions?" he asked routinely while he led Hajime over to the labor ward.

"About eleven hours now, but they haven't gotten stronger at all," the Alpha replied in apparent distress and walked through the door a nurse held open for him. "I thought I'd bring him by, just to make sure he's… he's okay, and…"

He swallowed hard. Shirabu patted his arm and began to work on the ultrasound machine beside the large, round bed that was littered with pillows and blankets.

"Don't worry, it's all taken care of. He's getting a labor-inducing IV now and we'll check if the baby is alright. Put him down and stay back a bit, if you feel like you can. Before you go batshit and attack one of our nurses, tell me please, though, and we'll let you stay closer to him."

At that, Hajime couldn't help but grin nervously while he gently placed Tooru down in the midst of the soft bedding. The Omega caught his hand and clung to it, breathing heavily. He felt so bad for pulling away from Tooru, but he knew they'd only make slower progress if he clung to his husband now.

"Sounds like that wouldn't be the first time an Alpha went nuts here."

"By far not," Shirabu said and scrunched up his nose. "You have no idea how many times we had to have an Alpha sedated because they almost tore one of us apart. Okay, Oikawa-san, let's see how your pup is."

The next two hours were torture. Nurses hurried in and out of the room with papers that only contained a mess of numbers Hajime wouldn't be able to understand in a lifetime, they did ultrasounds and took note of Tooru's vital functions. They always looked so worried, and yet nobody would stop for a moment to tell them how it was going or if it would take much longer to get their baby. At some point, Tooru started to cry again and he refused to calm down until Shirabu allowed Hajime to come sit on the bed.

Sitting on the bed had slowly turned into holding Tooru in his lap, and now they were cuddled up tightly while the Omega breathed in the calming scent of orange blossoms. His arm was still hooked up to an IV, but not even the labor-inducing treatment seemed to move the birth along.

"I'm tired, Hajime," Tooru whispered quietly and shifted so they were even closer.

The Alpha had to swallow down his own tears before he could respond, trying to at least provide a comforting reassurance. He already felt so helpless, condemned to do nothing but sit here and wait.

"I know, angelito. But you're doing great, okay? I'm sure it won't be long now until they decide on the next step."

Tooru smiled and his lashes fluttered.

"You're cute when you're lying," he said with a shaky little exhale and ran one hand over his belly.

The nurse who was currently writing something down on a clipboard beside the bed smiled sympathetically.

"If you feel like the pain is getting too much for you to handle, please tell us early on so we can get you something to help with it. It looks like right now, everything is fine with you and the baby, he's just taking a long time. If you can, rest a bit before we administer the next IV. I'll dim the lights for you so maybe you can actually sleep a little."

Tooru scoffed and Hajime wanted to ask her how the hell someone was supposed to sleep with continuous pain that felt like being broken in half every ten minutes or so, but he bit the words back. They were all just trying to be kind to them. The nurse carefully closed the door behind her and the light faded to a mute golden glow from the ceiling.

For a while, Tooru was completely silent, lying on his side with Hajime spooned up behind him. Only the tension in his muscles gave away that he was still in pain. Hajime tried to stroke his hair and kept kissing his tear-strained cheek, but suddenly, the Omega sat up straight with a stifled gasp.

"Tooru?" his husband asked, alarmed.

"Shut up," Tooru hissed back. "You better be ready to hold your son because I swear, he wants out now!"

Hajime barely had time to breathe. With shaking hands, he followed the instructions he was suddenly giving with frightening precision. Tooru seemed to know exactly what he was doing. With his arms wrapped around the Alpha's neck to support him, he knelt down on the bed and buried his face against Hajime's shoulder.

"I hate you for doing this to me," he groaned. 

The pain was even more intense than anything he had ever imagined. He hadn't ever thought he could be one of those people who hated their Alpha and child while going through labor, but now, as cold sweat dripped down his back, Tooru couldn't even blame anyone who'd ever yelled at their mate during childbirth.

Nothing could be more brutal, the agony dominated every part of his entire being. There was nothing else but the pain and the rawness from his voice as he desperately sobbed Hajime's name. Minutely, his body relaxed, only to be gripped by the next wave of contractions. From far away, he felt familiar hands stroking his hips, carefully helping him to spread his legs more.

"I'm here, Tooru, you're doing so amazing, angelito, I'm so proud of you," Hajime whispered as he kissed the mating bite on his neck, but Tooru shook his head unwillingly.

Replying to his husband now was a sheer impossible task, not when it meant he had to bring himself out of his body's mindless, instinctive response to the labor pain, and he was in no way ready to engage with the outside world again before this baby was safely in his arms. He panted with closed eyes and took a deep breath when the hot weight inside him shifted again. Another wave of painful pressure jolted through his abdomen and the contraction subsided with just that.

A soft little mewl escaped Tooru as he slumped forward, exhausted and barely holding up, but when he felt Hajime's hands carefully dislocating his arms from the Alpha's neck, he didn't resist. His sweat-soaked back hit the soft cushions behind him and he curled up tightly around himself.

"Tooru," Hajime whispered to him and stroked his hair. "Tooru, please, wake up, you… you have to take care of him, please!"

He sounded so distressed, and yet Tooru couldn't bring himself to even open his eyes. At least not until a little noise, barely more than a soft whine, reached through to him and he held out his arms instinctively.

"Baby," he muttered. "Give me my baby, Hajime."

"Be careful, you're still weak," the Alpha said and shuffled up to sit beside him. "Here, lay down again."

Too tired to object, Tooru did as he was told, and Hajime gently placed the tiny pup against his bare chest. Ayano snuffled a bit and buried his face against his mother's skin without a second of hesitation.

"Isn't he supposed to cry or something?" Hajime asked anxiously as he took Tooru's head in his lap and stroked his hair with shaking hands. "Should I call for Shirabu?"

The Omega didn't even listen. His focus was solely on the baby in his arms and the stormy grey eyes that were peering up at him, the tiny hands reaching out for him.

"We don't need anyone here right now, hm?" he hummed softly and stroked Ayano's cheek with one fingertip. "It's just us now, right, estrellita? You, me and Papa. Just us."

Hajime's arms reached around him and held him close as the Alpha watched fascinatedly when Ayano turned his head slightly and blinked up at him too, like he had understood perfectly what Tooru had just said to him. The Omega leaned back and rested his head against his husband's shoulder.

"You sure are your father's son. Taking your sweet time at first and then rushing through it all without giving me a chance to catch my breath. He was just the same. Made me pine for him all my life and then dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night to marry me."

"As if I wasn't at your completely mercy from day one," Hajime muttered, but it didn't come out as snarky as he'd planned it to. He couldn't possibly bicker with Tooru when their baby was looking up at them both like this, so innocent and absolutely beautiful that he didn't even feel ashamed when tears started to drip down his cheeks and he buried his face against Tooru's nape.

"God, I can't believe it. He's gorgeous Tooru, he's… he's absolutely perfect. I love you, I… I love you, I l-love you so fucking much, I… I can't believe it."

Tooru smiled as he adjusted the tiny body in his embrace.

"Look, you're making Papa cry and you're not even older than a few minutes. That usually takes grown-ass people more than an hour if they're good at it," he muttered and coaxed the baby to drink. "Come on, you have to be very hungry. That was exhausting, wasn't it? You need your strength back, estrellita."

Hajime just held them both in his arms and when he felt Tooru slowly drifting off to sleep, he laid back to make the Omega more comfortable against his chest. Ayano was already fast asleep too, cuddled into the protective warmth of Tooru's embrace.

All he could think of as he saw them sleeping together like that was that angels and stars really belonged together.

**Author's Note:**

> > _"¡The extrañé!" = "I missed you!"_
>
>> _"Y yo también te extrañé, angelito. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?" = "I missed you too, little angel. How are you feeling today?"_
> 
> * * *
> 
> I'm sorry for the rough time skip but I have like. So many ideas for family fluff from here on thank you very much


End file.
